CÓMO CONQUISTAR A CLOUD
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: ZACK HA EXPLICA SU PLAN PARA CONQUISTAR A CLOUD CHAN EN EL PROCESO HABLA EN VOZ ALTA SOBRE LO QUE SIENTE Y PIENSA. SHONEN-AI


**PREVIEW**

Ésta es mi primera historia 100% en español, he cambiado la estructura del texto y la redacción a un lenguaje más común y no tan rebuscado como acostumbro, así que espero que les guste. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.

No olviden seguir leyendo mis historias y dejar review. Ahora pueden encontrarme también en .

* * *

**CÓMO CONQUISTAR A CLOUD**

Cloud, es cómo esos tesoros exóticos, único, difícil de atrapar y difícil de domar.

Desde el primer momento que lo ví quedé atrapado por su belleza, por su forma de ser y que decir de esa sonrisa que derrite al tempano más antiguo, es cómo si una cálida luz irradiara la habitación.

He intentado de todo desde el inició pero siempre tiene una excusa para salir corriendo y dejarme con las ganas de probar esos dulces labios, estoy seguro que nadie ha probado esa dulzura, por eso decidí idear un plan infalible para conquistar a mi pequeño chocobo.

Uno: Antes que todo debes ser su amigo, toda relación empieza poco a poco. Para serlo debes demostrarle que eres interesante. El otro día lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, ni siquiera supe el título del libro pero parecía tan interesante así que me acerqué para hablarle aunque no fue una gran conversación.

Dos: La comida en la academia es horrible, pobrecito debe estar muriendo de hambre, es tan pequeño, delgado e indefenso y los entrenamientos son muy duros si lo sabré yo. Lo siguiente fue invitarlo a almorzar al mejor restaurant que yo pudiera pagar, no come mucho pero me derretí cuando en al postre comía esa fresa del pastel inocentemente, de sus labios dejó correr un poco de jugo, ah! Tenía tantas ganas de probar ese jugo.

Tres: El otro día lo encontré durmiendo debajo de un árbol, era realmente adorable con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos dorados. Pero con un gran esfuerzo controlé mis ganas de irme sobre él.

Cuatro: En el cuarto de entrenamiento de infantería se necesita toda la energía con las duras pruebas, al final se necesita darse un baño no sólo por lo sucio que se puede quedar también para relajarse un poco con la tibia agua. La semana pasada me enviaron a darle un mensaje a Cloud, me dijeron que podría estar en la sala de entrenamiento y cuando no lo ví seguí buscando, sin darme cuenta fui a dar a las duchas no había nadie así que cuando ya me iba escuché caer agua me dirigí hasta ahí tal vez el cadete podría decirme algo de mi pequeño chocobo pero cuando llegué lo que ví me provocó tal hemorragia nasal, Cloud había salido de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía, entonces preguntó que si estaba bien y qué hacía ahí, balbuceé algo que ni yo entendí después le dije que sí estaba todo bien que tan sólo no recordaba que hacía ahí ni como había llegado pero que tenía que salir corriendo. Fue tan tonto decirle todo eso, además salí huyendo para evitar hacerle algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

Cinco: Finalmente no pude resistir más y tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Le pedí que fuera a mi habitación para tener mejor privacidad, estábamos charlando.

- ¿Zack san, te encuentras bien?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Cloud?

- Desde hace días te noto un poco extraño

- No, para nada seguro que es tu imaginación jajajaja

Luego Cloud bajó la cabeza un poco triste.

¿Cloud? ¿qué ocurre?

No, no es nada

Vamos, ahora eres tú quien actúa extraño

Es que tengo la impresión de que hay algo que quieres decirme y no puedes, ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?

¿Eh? ¡No! No eres tú, es que yo… soy un idiota

¿Zack?

Cloud

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui donde él lo tomé por las manos y lo decidí.

Cloud

. . .

Yo… yo. . . te amo –junté mis labios a los suyos- "son tan dulces cómo lo imaginaba"

Cuando nos separamos pensé "maldición lo arruiné todo".

Cloud. . .perdóname

Zack

Lo siento, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo y yo que había hecho un plan para conquistarte

¿T-tú hiciste un plan?

Me escuchaste? Ah, si hice un plan pero creo que fallé y…

No pude terminar de decirlo porque colocó sus pequeños dedos en mis labios.

Zack

. . .

Yo- yo también te amo

¿¡Eh?

Ha pasado una semana desde eso y puedo decir que plan no falló del todo, Cloud y yo estamos mejor que nunca, ya no somos amigos pero. . . oye ahora somos novios.

¿Zack?

¿Con quien estás hablando?

Eto. . . con nadie jejejeje

Entonces vámonos ya tenemos una nueva misión

Ok, ya voy! Bien, nos vemos después Cloud y yo tenemos una misión, espero llevar a cabo un nuevo plan, aunque algo me dice que Cloudy chan no se dejará tan fácilmente, lo pierdo nada con intentarlo

¡Zack!

¡Ya voy! "Nos vemos"

* * *

No olviden dejar review y leer mis otras historias ahora también en

Si quieren contactarme pueden encontrar mis web en el perfil (profile).

SEE YOU LATER

ATTE: YUKI HANEDA


End file.
